One-Sided Love
by jeannie.heim
Summary: Takes place when Korra enters the Spirit World- SUMMARY: Korra just entered the Spirit World, but along the way a new spirit shows her something unexpected. ONESHOT


**One-Sided Love**

Takes place right when Korra entered the Spirit World

And I had to go back and watch episode 9, which was pretty painful for the Masami scenes. You're totally welcome: P.

"This place…it's much more beautiful than I imagined!" Jinora exclaimed. Korra looked around for any suspicious creatures. She admitted that this world was beautiful, but that doesn't make it safe.

"Just be care Jinora. Not all spirits are friendly, I would know." The avatar warned, but Jinora only nodded. Then, with the tip of her fingers, the little girl softly touched a leaf on a bush and suddenly came out a crystal flying spirit.

"Wow! It's like it's made out of gems!" Jinora laughed. Korra sighed. She literally just warned her to be careful! Sure it was a light spirit, but that doesn't mean next time it will be one. She ran up to the fascinated child and swiftly grabbed her arm.

"Just stay close to me okay?" Korra demanded. Jinora reached out to touch something again but Korra jerked her away. "And stop touching things!" She added. Jinora only rolled her eyes.

After a long while of walking in silence, Jinora decided some conversation would be needed, especially the kind she likes to know about.

"So, how's Mako?" Jinora smiled. Korra was smiling too, but then it faded. She didn't even want to say his name. "Well?" Jinora asked impatiently.

"Terrible." The avatar mumbled. The girl frowned. "Terrible?! But you…you guys are dating! I thought you liked each other!"

"Ya, so did I. But I guess it was only one-sided love." Korra answered.

"I…I don't understand. One-sided love, what does that mean?" The child asked.

"It means when only one person in the relationship actually likes the other. And that was me." Korra sighed.

"But, he said he loved you…and you said he said it **a lot**!" Jinora quickly replied. Tears slowly appeared on the avatar's eyes.

"I just…I don't understand either. I wish I could see what he was doing…if he, you know, still thinks about me. But I really don't want to talk about it-"Korra huffed but than a giant dark spirit grew out from the ground.

"You wish to see what Mako is doing?" The spirit asked in a deep and devilish tone. Just as Korra was about to speak the tall red and monstrous spirit disappeared and so did the whole world. It quickly transferred to Mako's apartment. The two girls were invisible to Mako, and whoever else was there.

"This is what he is doing currently." The now too invisible spirit added.

Mako was sitting on his couch with paperwork on his brown coffee table looking stressed out. Korra kind of felt bad for him, but was still angry with him. Then suddenly the door opened to Asami.

"You look stressed, are you alright?" Asami noticed.

Mako shook his head. "I am stressed." Asami gave Mako a concerned look and got closer touching his chest. "How about we take a break and go to Keung's Cuisine." Asami smiled while saying so.

"Remember? We had our first date there."

Korra's mouth opened in disbelief. Her own friend was too betraying her.

"Ya, I could use a break." He smiled back and put his right hand around her waist and they kissed gladly. Korra quickly wiped the tears that were forming. "Make it stop." She said quickly shaking her head.

"You can." The devilish spirit spoke. "I can let you enter the scene right now, if you'd like." Korra looked around and the world returned to normal, but the devil spirit was now visible. Though there was still a large ball that looked as if you can walk into, showing Mako and Asami kissing.

"Alright. Jinora, go to the light spirits. Play with them, just. Stay away of spirits like this one." Korra pointed out. "I'll be back." Jinora nodded and left quickly. As of Korra, she softly inserted her hand into the portal and then her whole body suddenly went in as the spirit meanly pushed her through.

Korra realized she was now in front of Mako's apartment door and opened it up to see the two kissing. When they saw her they immediately sprang back and smiled nervously.

"I already saw it, so stop your fake smiles." Korra said softly and quietly.

"You're back Korra! Haven't seen you in a while!" Asami chuckled nervously. Mako shook his head in nonsense and walked up to Korra.

"Look, I realized I made, well, I made a huge mistake. But I didn't actually want to breakup with you…I just thought with this war going on, we could take a break." Mako commented. Though this was touching, Asami and Mako still kissed. So this brought up something too.

"Apparently you don't need a break for Asami!" Korra yelled angrily.

"Korra-"Mako patiently said.

"No! It's the fact that in one week you go back to your ex-girlfriend! How would you feel if I went to go kiss Bolin right now?" Korra snapped back. "You probably wouldn't even be jealous, because you don't even care about me anymore."

Mako looked Korra through the eyes. "Korra, don't you ever say I don't care about you." He touched Korra's shoulders but she pushed his hands away. "Get away." She said in the same angry tone.

"Korra, if you don't want to talk to me, why did you come here in the first place?!" Mako asked with anger.

"Because! I thought I could fix 'us'. But apparently we can't be. I've just realized that this, "us", is one-sided love." Korra said. "And I thought I could make you love me, but I can't force it. Even after all those "I love you"', I can't, and they were all lies." Mako stood in shock. This girl was crazy. She thought he didn't love her? Is she insane? He only started to date Asami after one week because he thought the pain and memory of Korra and he would go away, and it hadn't. That's true, he had used Asami. He doesn't feel like a man about it, but he did. So Mako quickly cupped her cheeks with both of his hands and kissed her. Korra didn't know what to do. Should she trust this man with her heart again that she's just begun gluing back together, because maybe he can do it quicker and better? Yes. She just let it all out and forcefully kissed him back. Asami had already left the room though, probably minutes before when the heated argument just began. Then, the kiss was broken, and Korra sobbed into Mako's shoulder.

"Korra, I do love you with all my heart. It's just that I didn't want to get fired and get put in jail...but now I realized it would've been worth it. Worth it all." Korra only kept sobbing into him. "It's alright." He only said, rubbing up and down her back. She looked up at him with her puffed eyes.

"Will you help me by going into the Spirit World?" She asked. Mako chuckled questioningly.

"How, how would I do that?!" He asked.

"The South Pole spirit portal…we can go there and just save the whole world from 10,000 years of darkness and chaos. Mako's eyes grew wide. He hadn't noticed that Korra had to do that all. It was worth it.

"All right. Let's save the world…together." He smiled.

Maybe after all it isn't one-sided love.

A/N: Ha-ha, sorry I didn't want another sad ending story, so I tried my best to turn it around! :p

But seriously, Makorra better get back together, or this whole world will go into 10,000 years of darkness and chaos…because of me.


End file.
